The purposes of the project are to determine the effects of abnormal glucose tolerance on outcome of the pregnancy, to determine long term prognosis for the women and their offspring, and to identify diabetes and impaired glucose tolerance during pregnancy in women in the Gila River Indian Community. By means of a glucose tolerance test as well as chart review, the diabetes status of women is determined at two-yearly intervals and during the third trimester of pregnancy. Offspring are followed from age 5 years and the effects of the diabetic intrauterine environment are evaluated in conjunction with other risk factors for obesity and diabetes. - Diabetes mellitus, pregnancy, children - Human Subjects